elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormcloaks
The Stormcloaks are a faction of rebels featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They are a group of Nords who believe that Skyrim should no longer belong to the crumbling Empire. They are led by Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm http://www.bethblog.com/index.php/2011/09/27/a-star-studded-cast/ , who defeated the High King of Skyrim in a traditional duel, and are opposed by the Imperial Army, which is commanded by General Tullius. They follow guerrilla hit-and-run tactics to overwhelm the Imperial armies and primarily rely on the use of offensive magic such as Destruction spells in combat. They are against all who have any ties to the Imperials and as such hate groups like the Battle-Born. In a fight, a legion soldier seems to be more powerful than a Stormcloak, but the overwhelming masses of their armies balance that out. Little more is known of them however. They are destroyed after Imperial Legion managed to take out all forts spread across Skyrim and by so, launched a final attack on Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak is later executed and the rebellion suffocated. Initiation To become a Stormcloak, the Dragonborn ventures to Windhelm, seat of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. There, his second-in-command tests the Dragonborn to ensure their determination to the Stormcloak cause. He asks the Dragonborn to travel to an island northwest of The College of Winterhold, where The Serpent Stone stones and slay an Ice Wraith. Doing so, the Dragonborn returns, where it is revealed that slaying the Wraith was as much a test of prowess in battle, as determination, because finding the island is dangerous and difficult. As a new member, the Dragonborn receives the customary Stormcloak Cuirass, Fur Boots, Fur Helmet, and Fur Bracers of the Stormcloaks. Upon joining the Stormcloaks, the Dragonborn cannot join the Imperial Legion. All new initiates to the Stormcloaks must recite the Oath: "I do swear my blood and '' ''honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak '' ''Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. '' ''As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me '' ''to death and beyond... '' ''...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers '' ''and sisters in arms. '' ''All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Members *Ulfric Stormcloak - The leader of the stormcloaks, Jarl of Windhelm. Rumored to have killed the High King of Skyrim by way of "The Voice". Wishes for Skyrim to be freed from the Empire, but mostly desires the throne of High King for himself. He often uses the banning of the Worship of Talos as a way of attracting the masses of Nords and supporters from across Skyrim. *Ralof - A member of the Stormcloaks who was captured alongside the Dragonborn. At the beginning, he gives the player character a brief summary of the condition of the Empire among other things. He is 1 of 2 people during the beginning quest that assists you with escaping from the dragon attack at Helgan. His close family in Riverwood assists you with supplies and housing after the escape if you choose to escape with him. *Gunjar - Another member of the Stormcloaks. He is seen dead if you enter the Keep with Ralof, and you take his clothing and War Axe. References One is seen in the Skyrim Live Action Trailer when he yells "Run!" to a woman. Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim